


Кто в доме хозяин

by herat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку "Джеи и зверюшки"<br/>или<br/>к Джеям временно переезжает кот Дэннил. В живых должен остаться только один.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто в доме хозяин

**Author's Note:**

> Как-то я взглянула на свою кошку и поняла, что должна где-то описать ее неземную красоту

Оно было ужасно.   
Нет, Джаред горой стоял за братьев наших меньших, но вот это… чем бы оно ни было, как показал горький опыт, вполне могло постоять и за себя, и за того парня.   
  
**День первый. Столкновение**  
  
Оно не сводило с Джареда немигающего синего глаза. Единственного уцелевшего в ожесточенной схватке с соседским питбулем. Чего лишился бедный песик, мы озвучивать не станем. Сами догадаетесь.   
\- Что это вообще такое? – спросил Падалеки, в свою очередь тоже разглядывая облезлый комок… местами шерсти, местами кожи, местами голубеньких ленточек, нагло оккупировавший их любимый диван.   
\- Да почем мне знать? Ди клялась, что это кот. Лучик.  
\- Ну, если только Лучик смерти.   
Тяжелая судьба домашнего любимца Харрис, можно сказать, была написана на его морде. Один ослепший глаз, который никогда не закрывался, и лишь на время короткого чуткого сна его наполовину затягивало внутреннее веко. Левая нижняя часть морды полностью парализована. Верхняя губа рассечена, обнажая выпирающий изо рта острый клык. У правого уха небольшая проплешина, оставшаяся от чужих зубов. Здоровый глаз гипнотизировал временных хозяев, сея панику в их стройных рядах. Лучик.   
\- А главное, весь в хозяйку!   
Оно скептически прищурилось, оценивая комментарий, и продолжало сверлить Джареда тяжелым взглядом, пока тот не отвел глаза.   
Оно его запомнило.  
  
 **День второй. Первая схватка**  
  
\- Напомни мне еще раз, почему я должен это делать?  
\- Потому что Харрис притворяется моей девушкой. И если она говорит, что это ее… животное жрет только королевские креветки, ты уж будь добр, поищи их получше!   
\- Да нет здесь никаких!.. Королевских креветок, - пожаловался Джаред равнодушным коротким гудкам в телефонной трубке. – А, чтоб его!..  
В итоге через полчаса, поминая всю морскую флору и фауну добрыми нежными матерными словами, он вывалил в украшенную розовыми стразиками кошачью миску обычные консервы и с чувством выполненного долга отправился в гостиную, ощущая легкий дискомфорт между лопаток.   
А еще через полчаса вернулся Дженсен и первым делом, минуя вроде как любимого мужчину, ломанулся к холодильнику. Все-таки Сэре на роду было написано управлять людьми. Когда она садится на диету, вместе с ней худеет вся съемочная группа. Спустя пару минут Эклз все же плюхнулся рядом. Но в руках у него вместо тарелки с аппетитной лазаньей был прозрачный стакан питьевой воды.  
\- Мог бы хоть пиццу мне заказать, - сказал он с грустью, принюхиваясь к «ужину», - если уж схомячил все припасы.  
\- А как же лазанья?   
\- Все, что я нашел в холодильнике, это миска с кошачьими консервами. Ты не только надо мной, ты еще и над Лучиком издеваешься?  
Ответ пришел сам собой, откупившись от навязчивой логики одним воспоминанием о мстительно прищуренном синем глазе.  
\- Это все он! Он…  
\- Что? Поставил свою миску на полку и взял мою лазанью? Может, и все пиво тоже он выпил?  
Джаред бросил взгляд на кресло, отданное на откуп монстру Харрис.  
Оно икнуло.   
  
**День третий. Переговоры**  
  
\- Может, начнем сначала? – подчеркнуто дружелюбно предложил Джаред, выкладывая в миску королевские креветки. Да, оказалось, что все можно найти, если сильно захотеть. – Вообще-то обычно я очень хорошо лажу с животными.   
Во взгляде синего глаза плескался скепсис, граничащий с издевкой. Оно принюхалось к угощению, проверяя, не приправлены ли креветки каким-нибудь ядом для вкуса, и демонстративно отошло в сторону. В конце концов, дело уже не в еде. Дело в принципе. Джаред с нарастающей паникой наблюдал за тем, как Оно бьет лапой по паркету, словно бык-чемпион на корриде, и бросается в атаку. На чистых инстинктах рука потянулась к ближайшему оружию самообороны, и противник растерянно мяукнул, встретив тефлоновый отпор.   
Убедившись, что Оно вполне себе живо, Падалеки залихватским движением подкинул сковородку в воздух.   
\- Тефаль, ты действительно думаешь о нас!   
  
**День четвертый. Белый флаг**  
  
Оно лежало на полу и грелось на солнышке, иногда лениво перекатываясь с бока на бок. Оно сладко зевало, демонстрируя потенциальным противникам аккуратные острые клыки, и в целом было полностью увлечено своим хвостом. Но как только Джаред сделал шаг к спальне Дженсена, оно вскочило на лапы, и, мигом нахохлившись, вышло наперерез. Честный бой. Mano-a-mano.  
Или нет.   
\- Джен? Джен?!  
Но кавалерия была временно недоступна. Она принимала душ, о чем не замедлила крикнуть из безопасного укрытия.  
Оно хищно улыбнулось и кинулось на противника. Джаред сделал шаг назад, но пол под ногами внезапно закончился.  
Дженсен, растрепанный и разомлевший, весь в переливающихся бисеринках воды и ненадежном камуфляже из тающей пены, нашел их у подножия лестницы.  
А пресс-служба потом быстренько состряпала сказочку о том, как Джаред сломал руку в баре.   
**  
День пятый. Приговор**  
  
\- Я хочу трахаться!  
\- Надеюсь, ты не всех своих знакомых так приветствуешь, - в свою очередь поздоровалась Дэннил.  
\- Я серьезно, твой Лучик смерти свел мою сексуальную жизнь к нулю…  
\- Ни слова больше! – взмолилась хозяйка ходячего и царапающегося пояса верности. – Мы еще не настолько близки.  
\- Серьезно, я дошел до той черты, когда готов обсудить цену.  
\- Джаред, это мой кот! Конечно, я его заберу! Причем, бесплатно.   
Ну наконец-то! Волшебные слова.  
\- Когда?   
\- Через пару дней. У меня гостит школьная подруга, а у нее аллергия на шерсть.  
У Джареда задергалось веко. Второе.  
\- Через п-п-п-п-п-пару д-д-д-д-д-дней?   
\- Падалеки, кончай придуриваться, это всего лишь кот! Он, конечно, умнее вас с Эклзом вместе взятых, но физически вы все-таки сильнее.   
Дни шестой и седьмой доказали, что это не так.   
  
**День восьмой. Свобода!**  
  
\- Кто мой любимусик? Кто мой хорошусик? – приговаривала Дэннил, поочередно целуя каждую лапку, и Оно, пристроившись на груди у хозяйки, самодовольно курлыкало: «Яяяяяя».   
– Ну, спасибо, что присмотрели за Лучиком.  
\- Да пустяки, - отмахнулся Эклз, и Джареду, как никогда, захотелось вмазать ему промеж глаз со всей дури!  
Но вместо этого он снова попытался расчесать гипс. Ведь главное то, что за Харрис наконец-то захлопнулась дверь, и Оно исчезло из их жизни – скрестим пальцы на удачу – навсегда…   
\- Джей?  
\- Да?  
\- Мне привиделось, или Оно показало тебе средний коготь на прощание? 


End file.
